1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, and more particularly to a camera which has in its control unit a memory device, such as an EEPROM, which is capable of electrically effecting the writing and erasing of information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, cameras have been so designed that not only the operations of measuring the light and determining the exposure, but also the operations of range finding and focusing are effected automatically, and an electronic circuit is mounted in such a camera as a control unit for automatically effecting these operations.
In most cameras, this electronic circuit is mounted on a flexible printed circuit board, as has been proposed in West German Utility Model Publication No. 1,993,350 (issued on Sept. 5, 1968). Adjustment means, including a factory-adjusted variable resistor and a selector resistor, are provided in the electronic circuit. Hence, there are adjustments which must be made for each camera.
In conjunction with recent remarkable developments in the electronic circuit field, however, EEPROMs in which information can be electrically written, erased, or rewritten have become available on the market. By incorporating such an EEPROM in a camera, it has become possible to provide adjustment without involving a conventional complicated adjustment step. However, since the input of information to a writing pad portion in which information is to be stored is effected by contacts with input pins, the writing pad portion must have a solid, flat surface.
Therefore, it has been considered to cope with this requirement by disposing the writting pad portion on a hard substrate, or, for a flexible circuit board, by disposing on the rear side thereof a reinforcing substrate which has a backing or part having a flat surface, using conventionally known methods (Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 12101/1985, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 29828/1976, West German Patent No. 1,210,671, U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,628, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,421.